DACCOTA-Administrative Core Summary: The objective of the Adminstrative Core is to centralize the resources necessary to ensure the success of the Dakota Cancer Collaborative on Translational Activity (DACCOTA). This core will create integrated organizational governance to engage participating institutions in promoting the vision of the DACCOTA. Members of our center will function as a team rather than as individuals to achieve our objectives, with our guiding principle being the search for benefit for our patients. The Administrative Core will provide leadership and an administrative structure that supports day-to-day operations, coordinates, and oversees efforts to achieve the overall goals of the DACCOTA. This core will also foster collaborative engagement between partners and build an internal and external environment conducive to clinical and translational cancer research. To enhance the productivity of our clinical and translational investigators, this core will also leverage existing resources at the affiliated institutions as well as establish new cores and programs.